Rain & Regrets
by Reensie17
Summary: Callie Fay has forgotten all about her young days. Now she's a bitter lady who's work is her only priority. But when she gets a phone call from someone unexpected, it changes her view on life. Read A/N for more info. JJ edited this. Paring: NeroXOC


**Hello HIVE fandom! Reensie17 here and I have written my first one-shot! One-shots for me are extremely hard to write, (because I really want to continue them and turn them into a full-out story,) so I admire those who write one-shots and do it amazingly! (You know who you are! Give yourself a pat on the back!)**

**This story is NeroXOC and though I fully support NeroXRaven, I want to switch things up from the norm.**

**Now I'm giving you a warning. This Fanfiction is short, sweet and serious. I don't think that it's humorous (or at least I didn't write it that way). It has a little bit of witty banter and a little bit of disappointment. If this doesn't tickle your fancy and you're not interested, then it's simple: Click the back arrow at the top of your browser. :P You have been warned...**

**Also... Shout out to Fly! Thanks for being so helpful with the story ;) I don't think that I would be posting this without your pep talks! **

**Now for those who are continuing to read this very lengthy A/N: ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Rain. I hate rain. I glared at the water-stained windows. Little drops of rain still insisted to peck furiously at the glass.<p>

_Distracting_. I can't have _distractions. _

I walked briskly to the windows and yanked the dark curtains over that disgusting..._mess _of nature and went back to my work.

I adjusted my grip on the pointed stylus I was holding and jotted down some quick notes on my shiny, stark white tablet. I had purchased it recently with the prize money that I had won at the Original Technological Theory Organization Awards, or the _OTTO _awards, for short.

_OTTO_ was run by no other than Otto Malpense.

Otto Malpense, such a smart boy. He was very young when he started this business. Just graduated out of HIVE, I believe. It's very strange working for him, considering I'm more than twice his age.

Nonetheless, I'm a top operative in OTTO and I've worked extremely diligently the last couple months, developing a new software that could monitor high security files, _inconspicuously_. I was currently testing my prize-winning prototype.

Usually I had my assistant do the testing but this was _my_ big development and I wanted to test it _myself_. I didn't trust anyone with it.

I was even reluctant in letting Mr. Malpense handle it.

I sighed and continued to examine last minute functions. I started to run all my primary start-up programs when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called from my testing table.

A meek and lanky figure slipped silently through the opened door. The man had sandy blonde hair and a handsome face. Well, it would have been a handsome face if he didn't look so nervous all the time. Mr. Shank was my secretary.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, Callie- erm, Miss Fay, but there's a call for you on line one. It sounds urgent."

"Who is it?" I snapped absentmindedly, focused on my work.

"It's Dr. Nero," he replied nervously.

"Dr. Nero? What does he want?" I queationed, distractedly. I was adjusting a small wire on the motherboard. Hmm, I think it needs a rubber cap. The wire can't afford to be exposed to all the currents. Suddenly a word stuck out at me.

Dr. Nero. _Max._

What the hell? I haven't seen him in years. After that incident, I've refused to even speak―

"Um, well, he wants to speak to you."

"Yes! I mean, put him on the line immediately." I sprang to the phone as soon as Shank patched me through.

"Come back to me have you?" I snarled into the phone.

"Now, now, no need to be rude. I haven't done anything," Nero said smugly.

"Yet," I muttered, "What do you want?"

"Be patient Callie, I'm getting―"

"Don't call me Callie."

"Fine, _Calypso_," Nero emphasized my true name. I winced. I really wished that I hadn't told him that, "Now that we are finished with our introductions, I have a favour to ask of you."

Now I was puzzled. What does the Headmaster of HIVE want with _me?_

"I have a... charity banquet to attend and I need a..._ date,"_He said slowly but confidently.

"What happened? Raven_ bailed_ on you?" It came out snarky-sounding. Good.

"Natalya left me a while ago. She... she passed away," (1) Nero said quietly and seriously. Did I hear a note of pain? "I thought you were aware of that."

"Oh. No I wasn't... I'm sorry."

Awkward silence.

"Look, I was wondering if we could start over. I really miss you," Nero said reluctantly. I realized his emotions were out. He was confronting our confusing relationship, laying it all out. This was unlike something the Nero I knew would do.

"Yes. We did share good times," I agreed and a memory that I thought was long forgotten came back to me.

I thought back to that night many years before, after a secret GLOVE meeting had just taken place in Paris, France. It was then when my anger and frustration at Number One started to rage like a burning fire. He was getting more and more cold and reckless. Of course, being in charge of a secret organization of villains came with certain expectations, but this was different. Number One was sending out our people with no regard for the consequences of their lives at all. Missions with slim odds in our favour, yet he, (assuming it was a he,) still went through with them. It made no sense to me. But what could I do about it? Number One always had the final say; I had no control over that. I hated not having control...

_It was windy, and the cloudy skies seemed to promise rain, so I hurried to the landing pad where the Shroud was waiting for me. It was just a couple of blocks away from the building GLOVE met in, though still very discreet. Suddenly, a shadow pulled up beside me._

_"It's quite cold for a stroll tonight," remarked a familiar voice. The figure appeared and revealed himself to be a tall, handsome man with dark hair that shined in the moonlight. His black suit was elegant and expensive. He was unmistakable._

_"Max! You really shouldn't be scaring a person with a gun," I patted the weapon inside my trench coat, I had it around for protection._

_"Well, I did not see you pull it out, so I believe I'm safe from your marksmanship skills." He kind of half-grinned and I acted offended. "Good thing I have a gun too."_

_"I'm glad I didn't shoot, it'd have been a huge mess. I would have regretted it dearly. You know, with all those papers that I would have to fill out. Maybe a lawsuit, it depends how important you are," I smiled at him only to find Max's expression completely serious. Our footsteps filled the silence for the next several seconds._

_"You know I didn't mean that, Max." That confused me a bit. I was pretty sure I made it clear it was just a joke._

_"Oh, no, that's not it, Callie." He looked deep in thought. "I was thinking about what you said."_

_"Call me Calypso." _(2)_ Max deserves the truth. "It's my real name. Callie is just a silly nickname. You know, for people who can't pronounce Calypso. _

_"Calypso, then. It's a beautiful name," He smiled at me. I sighed and returned it. His smile was always very reassuring. His tone sounds serious. What could this be about?_

_"I was just thinking about regrets," he stopped before the landing pad and turned to face me._

_My heart pounded. "What about them?"_

_"I don't want to live thinking about what could have been," Suddenly, Max held my cheek in his palm. Then he kissed me for the first time, under the cosmos, with the Eiffel tower in the background. I definitely did not have control over anything at that point, but I didn't mind at all..._

"Will you allow me to escort you to this banquet?" Nero asked hopefully. He cut off my thoughts.

"Umm..." I paused, shaking my head clear of old memories. I guess I should give this a chance. "Okay," I smiled for the first time in a while. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad idea after all. "Sorry, I mean yes. Yes, of course."

"Good. It's this Friday at seven. I will pick you up at six."

"Alright," I replied quietly.

"I'm looking forward to see you again," Nero said warmly.

"Yes, me too."

"I will call you later with more details. I currently have to attend to some issues. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye," I whispered.

We hung up.

I got up from my oak desk and walked over to the large panned windows. I gently tugged the curtains to reveal the cloudy sky. Then I opened one of the windows and breathed in the sweet smell of afternoon rain.

Beautiful. Simply, beautiful...

* * *

><p><strong>(1) JJ's idea. I was TOTALLY against it! xD Raven FTW!<strong>

**(2) Apparently, in Greek mythology, Calypso was a nymph who tried to make Odysseus her immortal husband and got rejected. Just a random fact. I just thought that the name was pretty ;)**

**So...What did you think? **

**If you liked it please review, and if you didn't like please let me know why. :D**

**Lire ****& ****examen s****il vous plaît****!**

**~Reensie17 (^_^)**


End file.
